This disclosure relates to a printing system and a printing device.
Printing devices, typified by multifunction peripherals, read an image of an original document by using an image reading unit, and then emit light to a photoreceptor in a printing unit based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the printing devices apply charged toner onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed, and output the sheet with the image fixed thereon.
By the way, there are some conventionally known output devices equipped with technologies for revising and correcting their output products.
A conventionally-known typical output device is a printing device including a reading means that reads out image data from an original document containing characters, a text acquisition means that acquires text data from the image data read by the reading means, the text data containing character data corresponding to the characters contained in the original document and format data associated with the character data, a block forming means that forms text blocks based on the format data, the text blocks each being composed of sequential character data formatted in the same way, an operation means that is used by a user to operate the printing device, a block rearrangement means that, when the user operates the operation means to specify a text block, rearranges the text data of the specified text block, a layout adjustment means that, if the rearrangement of the specified text block by the block rearrangement means causes an overlap area where a plurality of text blocks are overlapped with each other in the text data, moves the text block overlapping with the rearranged text block in a predetermined direction to eliminate the overlap, and a printing means that prints the text data on paper.
Another conventionally-known typical output device is a word processor with character font correcting function, including a tablet enabling handwriting input on a display screen. This word processor with character font correcting function includes an input means that enables input of a character handwritten on the display screen with a touch pen, a display means that outputs on the display screen the font of the input handwritten character and the corrected font, a parts information storage means that previously stores sample character fonts used for correction and parts data forming the sample character fonts, each of the sample character fonts and the parts data associated therewith being stored in pairs, a character recognizing means that reads the input handwritten character and recognizes its font from the parts information storage means, a parts retrieving means that decomposes the recognized handwritten character into parts and retrieves the closest parts data to the handwritten character from the parts information storage means, a font generating means that generates dot font data by correcting the font based on the size and arrangement of the handwritten character and the retrieved parts data, a font information storage means that successively stores the dot font data and code numbers associated with the created dot font data, and a display instruction means that instructs to call up the dot font data from the font information storage means onto the display means by using the code number.